violasvideosfandomcom-20200214-history
Viola's Troubles
"Viola's Troubles" is the third episode of the first season of Viola's Videos and the sixth episode of the series altogether (the first prequel trilogy was released between Episodes 102 and 103. It is the first episode of the series proper to be produced fully by Sharvey Productions, rather than as a graded project for co-creator Andrew Shaul's video class. The first prequel, produced and aired before this episode, was technically the first solo production; but the prequels are a separate entity woven into the narrative of the series proper. In Troubles, Viola Indigo, having discovered that she is pregnant by mysterious circumstances after having been abducted and held captive (Viola's America), sends Anthony to the store to buy groceries to put an end to her strange cravings. All alone, Viola is visited by a mysterious flower delivery man who weasels his way into her home. Despite her attempts to live her life free of her Mafia ties, the past comes back to haunt her in ways she thought not possible. Teaser Anthony (seen from his POV only) is evacuating his bowels while his pregnant mother Viola summons him via screams from her bedroom. She is having strange cravings ("Meatloaf...with ketchup, not gravy") and wants Anthony to go to the store for her to buy food. Weilding a purple dildo, Viola sends her son away to help her curb her pregnancy cravings. Summary Viola rises from bed and dresses in attire that does not match her usual style (green shirt, purple pants and a purple trenchcoat). Nevertheless, she appears to still be herself - even as her baking fetus demands exit, causing Viola to strike her belly with a hanger multiple times. Obtaining her trusty menthe bottle on the way downstairs, Viola watches a very scary short film until a knock at the door interrupts her. Outside is a man in a strange but obvious disguise. He introduces himself as "Will", a floral delivery man hailing from Brussels, Italy. After a lengthy conversation/argument, Viola allows him to come inside. With promises of a nice beef dinner, Viola soon remembers there is no food in the house for her to cook for her guest. She improvises a dish from various household items, including an "earthy" finish from the garden box out back. After baking for some time, the dish comes out quite delicious and edible. Viola and Will eat their meal whilst talking about a myriad of personal and obscure subjects. It is increasingly obvious that Will is not who he says he is. Eventually, Viola understands what has transpired and she rips off Will's fake mustache to reveal his true identity - Buffalo Chicken Bill! A fight ensues, during which Viola is held gunpoint and tells Bill that the baby growing inside her is his. Shocked, Bill drops his weapon and Viola makes her escape to her bedroom. Bill, coping with the turn of events, races to his vehicle and makes a speedy getaway. Viola gathers her small arsenal (pistols, bullet belts, and the baby hanger) and races outside to confront Bill. She cannot find him, but moments later Bill's Blue Subaru comes screeching around the corner. Viola has no time to process things before she is promptly run over by the station wagon. Credits Main Cast *Douglas Harvey as Viola Indigo *Andrew Shaul as Buffalo Chicken Bill Crew *Directed by Andrew Shaul *Cinematography by Andrew Shaul *Edited by Douglas Harvey *Produced by Andrew Shaul and Douglas Harvey *Released by Harvey Studios The film does not credit any writers because the dialogue and story was heavily improvised by all actors involved - Douglas Harvey and Andrew Shaul. The basic story (Viola is once again subjected to the evil Buffalo Bill and must thwart his murderous plans) was generated by Douglas Harvey along with input from Andrew Shaul. Gallery Production This episode was shot on June 1st, 2015. It is part of a three episode arc in which Viola does battle with the newly resurrected Buffalo Bill - whom she has murdered twice in the past - and finds herself captive of not only her Mafia ties, but within her own psychotic personae as well. The action will continue with Viola's Ferity and conclude with Viola's Birthing. After this loose trilogy, Viola will return to her normal attire and the story will continue. The scene in which Viola and Bill eat dinner together is over 20 minutes long in its original form. Rather than have the entire scene pad out the length of the episode even further, the scene was cut down for the main episode, and was released in its entirety at a later date as an extended scene. There was a sequence after Viola cooks her improvised dinner in which Viola takes a quick trip to the Wendy's drive-through and orders the food we eventually see her pulling from the oven. Because this sequence was removed from the final episode, there is mystery as to how the disgusting mix in the oven turned into edible food. For humor's sake this was not explained in the episode proper, but the excised scene was released at a later date. Reception Memorable Quotes ---- Viola: Will? Can you fit your meat in my pouch? It's quite large. ---- Will: (peels a tomato off his sandwich) Viola: What is *that* ALIEN THING? Will: Fuck tomatoes. Italians hate tomatoes. Viola: Oh. (pause) Then explain marinara. Ragu? Will: Those are made from....different things. It's the blood of a thousand men that fought for our country and our freedom. Viola: Oh, I thought it was bull testicles. ---- Bill: I love Big Lots. Viola: I like big cocks. Bill: (concerned look) Viola: Pardon me, I'm eating for two. Bill: For two? Viola: For two. (pause) I'm pregnant. Sorry, pardon me, I meant I'm eating for four. ---- Viola: (while getting beat up by Bill) Oh Bill, not the baaaaaabyyyyy! Not the baby, Bill, pleeeease! ---- Bill: Where is it? You haven't paid once! Not one dime! Viola: Well I'm sorry, I had more important things to buy. Diapers for my baaaabyyyy! Bill: Not if I fucking kill it! Viola: Oh Bill! Oh Bill, not the baaaabyyyy, pleeeeease! Bill: Shut the fuck up! (Aims gun at Viola's face) Viola: (envelops the pistol tip in her mouth, begins sucking until Bill pulls it out) Oh Bill, MEMORIES! (singing) Memories! Put your face on the pavement! ---- Viola: (in the street, weapon ready, looking for Bill) Well where the fuck is he!? Bill: (car comes around the corner, speeds toward Viola) Viola: Hey! There's that man right th--oooooooough! (is run down by the car) ---- Trivia *As of it's air date, Troubles was the longest-running Viola episode at 39 minutes. It was then beaten by the very next episode, Ferity which is 40 minutes. *Despite the length of this episode, there is an even longer "Extended Edition" version of the episode which restores 18 minutes of cut footage that was excised from the official release. At 57 minutes, it is unlikely another official episode will exceed that length. Videos Full Episode: Extended Episode: Gag Reel: Notes Category:Episodes